<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Mess by saemriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550005">A Beautiful Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel'>saemriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Seungyoun! need i say more?, Wooseok is same age as Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Seungyoun is a young prince who's at the age to marry. There are plenty of eligible men and women to win his heart, but Prince Seungyoun prefers to spend his time bothering his favorite adviser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun &amp; Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Different Pools Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed writing this, hope everyone gets to enjoy this too. Thank you for supporting this fest. To all the authors and mods of this fest, congrats to all of us!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo owes his whole life to the Royal Family. The Queen found him one night, an innocent baby crying due to hunger and cold, abandoned by the lake where the Queen loves to spend her free time. At first, the Queen wanted to legally adopt him since she was having a hard time conceiving but just two months after Seungwoo was found, the Queen found out that she was already three months pregnant. So as to not cause trouble to the lineage, the King and Queen decided not to pursue Seungwoo’s adoption anymore. But the royal couple are already fond of Seungwoo, so they still decided to raise Seungwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen had two princes. Prince Wooseok and Prince Seungyoun who was younger by two years. Seungwoo was raised with the Princes. He was supposed to be Prince Wooseok’s bodyguard but he was seen with great potential academically so he was trained to be a  Royal Adviser. And seeing as he was one of the only few people who Prince Seungyoun seemed to listen to, Seungwoo at the age of 18 was officially named as the Royal Adviser for the younger prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two princes are attending the Royal University. Prince Wooseok and Seungwoo have the same class while Prince Seungyoun is in the same class as his cousin Prince Hangyul. Prince Seungyoun’s personal bodyguard, Yohan also has the same class as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan entered the room as quietly as he could but three heads were already looking at him, as he approached them. He entered the private study hall where Prince Wooseok was with his personal bodyguard Jinhyuk and Seungwoo. He politely bowed to Prince Wooseok before going to Seungwoo’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung, I need your help. Can you try calling Prince Seungyoun, he is not answering my calls.” Yohan asked Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Where is the Prince?” Seungwoo asked the bodyguard as he took out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun and Prince Hangyul took off using Prince Hangyul’s motorbike…” Yohan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! And where were you while all of that was happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung… I-I’m sorry. We have an important exam tomorrow and I got caught up with studying, the next thing I knew they were no longer by my side.” Yohan has his head down, embarrassed at slacking at his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOHAN! The main reason why you are here is to be at Prince Seungyoun’s side at all times! You could have just studied after your job!” Seungwoo couldn’t help but raise his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan is fairly new to being Prince Seungyoun’s bodyguard and there were still a lot of things he needed to learn. He was only assigned to be the Prince’s personal bodyguard because oddly enough Prince Seungyoun trusts him unlike the other bodyguards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Seungwoo, don’t be too hard on the kid.” Prince Wooseok held Seungwoo’s shoulder to calm him down because when it comes to his younger brother, Seungwoo is like a mother hen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but Prince Wooseok, he is slacking on his job and now we don’t know where Prince Seungyoun is.” Seungwoo defended himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan wasn’t slacking, he was studying and Younie took advantage of that.” Yohan couldn’t help the blush that crept on his face as Prince Wooseok continued to defend him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Seungwoo, you know how those two rascals are. You can put them in a locked room and they would still find a way to sneak out. They are mischievous but they know how to not draw attention to themselves, those two brats probably just wanted some time for themselves without eyes prying their every move. You know that too cause if not, you would have run out of this room to look for him the moment Yohan said he sneaked out but you are still here so…” Prince Wooseok smirked because he knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok was right of course because this wasn’t really the first time Prince Seungyoun did this but that doesn’t mean Seungwoo wasn’t worried. So he took out his phone to call the prince but of course Prince Seungyoun didn’t answer, all he got was a text message.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Chill hyung, I’m okay. Don’t scold Yohan, let him study.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo pinched the bridge of his perfect nose, he could already feel the onslaught of an incoming headache. He turned to Yohan, who was still fidgeting by his side. “Next time, don’t let Prince Seungyoun out of your sight. Make sure that he at least takes you with him whenever he wants his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘alone time’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Seungwoo, Yohan come sit here. You can continue studying for your exam here, do you want me to help you study?” Prince Wooseok offered and Jinhyuk couldn’t help but snicker at Yohan’s blushing face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your kindness Prince Wooseok, but I think I should go drive around and look for Prince Seungyoun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Yohan, you can continue studying here. You won’t find them anyways, those two are good at hiding. I’ll just call you once they show up again.” Seungwoo gathered his things and stood up to leave the three.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was past seven in the evening and Seungwoo was leaning against his car with Yohan. The two are waiting for the two princes just outside the Royal residences. Prince Wooseok already helped them in hiding his brother’s whereabouts to their parents. Seungwoo already messaged the prince that they were waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more minutes had passed and finally Prince Hangyul pulled over. Prince Seungyoun got down his cousin’s motorbike and bid goodbye to the other. Yohan quickly opened the car door for the prince while Seungwoo took the driver’s seat. Once everyone was in the car, Seungwoo immediately drove home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Woosek already told the King and Queen that you are with us so I am hoping that you know better than getting yourself photographed without your bodyguard.” Seungwoo said while looking at the prince through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to relax, hyung I know what I am doing. Hangyul and I were just hanging out at our secret place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told you a thousand times to at least take Yohan with you. Prince Seungyoun you are second in line for the throne, your safety is everyone’s concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as Wooseok hyung is okay, no one will come at me. I made it back just fine, hyung…stop stressing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your Royal Adviser Prince Seungyoun, it’s part of my job to be stressed out about your safety. And for the record, these little field trips of yours will be the death of me and Yohan… literally and figuratively.” Seungwoo massaged his forehead just to make Prince Seungyoun see just how much of a headache he was but the young prince just laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll always come back home to you…” Prince Seungyoun teased his Royal Adviser. Seungyoun loves teasing his Seungwoo hyung and he knows that Seungwoo can’t really stay mad at him for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo hyung~~~” Prince Seungyoun sing-songs as he entered the study hall where he was sure that Seungwoo and his older brother were. “There’s a new cafe outside the university, let’s go check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping Prince Wooseok with his thesis right now, Prince Seungyoun. You go first with Yohan and Prince Hangyul, I’ll come join you after this.” Seungwoo said barely glancing at the young prince while he tapped away on his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok on the other hand was amused, watching as his brother’s expression turned from happy and excited to sad and angry. Prince Seungyoun glared at his busy Royal Adviser before wordlessly walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’ll be sulking and whining at you for the rest of the day right?” Prince Wooseok said while Seungwoo was still barely paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to finish this Prince Wooseok.” Seungwoo answered, still focused on the document that he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok laughed at him, he knows how responsible Seungwoo is and he was just doing his job at helping him but he also knows how demanding his younger brother is when it comes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungwoo hyung’s attention. It’s endearing and cute honestly, ever since they were kids Seungyoun always had some special affection on Seungwoo and although Seungwoo was the one receiving all the scolding whenever Prince Seungyoun did something that leads to trouble, Seungwoo always had a soft spot for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok pushed Seungwoo’s fingers away from the keyboard. “Stop… it’s okay, just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Prince Wooseok…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok laughed at him. “I’ll just call Dongwook hyung to help me finish this up. You need to go, I’m a hundred percent sure Seungyoun is sulking right now. Don’t let Yohan and Hangyul deal with his whiny ass all afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo stared at Prince Wooseok like he was contemplating whether to stay or go but Prince Wooseok was already pushing him to stand up. “Go, just go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo bowed at the older prince before gathering his things and following Prince Seungyoun outside. He made it to the building’s lobby when he saw Yohan standing by the side and Prince Seungyoun leaning on his car and smoking. Seungwoo approached the two and quickly snatched the cigarette from Prince Seungyoun’s mouth, disposing it at the nearest trash bin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Just because I’m a prince, I can’t smoke?” Prince Seungyoun glared at Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really but smoking in general is bad for your health so it’s better if you don't do it.” Seungwoo smiled sarcastically. “I thought you wanted to check out the new cafe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind, not in the mood for coffee anymore. What about you? I thought you were too busy with my brother’s thesis?” Prince Seungyoun raised his eyebrows at Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t actually say that, I said I was just helping Prince Wooseok.” Seungwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the obviously sulking Prince. He walked towards Yohan and gave him his car keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go home early Yohan, take my car. I’ll take care of our young prince here.” Yohan snickered at what Seungwoo said. He bowed and bid goodbye to Prince Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your car keys my prince, if you are not in the mood for coffee anymore then ramen perhaps?” Seungwoo has his hands laid out, waiting for the prince to give him his car keys. Prince Seungyoun was still glaring as he handed his keys to Seungwoo and wordlessly got inside his own car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child! Stop talking about me to Yohan like I’m a child!” Prince Seungyoun said the moment Seungwoo sat in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo was snickering as he started the car. “Keep telling yourself that when you instantly start sulking the moment I don’t pay attention to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to eat, let’s just go home.” He said in his most serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Seungwoo glanced at the prince for a second but Prince Seungyoun was just looking outside as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s bummer, I haven’t had my lunch yet that’s why I was craving for some ramen. But oh well, if the prince wants to go home then we are driving home.” Seungwoo innocently said but was hiding a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya! Han Seungwoo it's already almost four in the afternoon and you haven’t eaten lunch?!” Prince Seungyoun scolded the other but Seungwoo just goofily smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got caught up on something…” Seungwoo nonchalantly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go to that ramen shop.” Prince Seungyoun commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay my prince, you must be tired already. I’ll just eat once we get back to the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want that ramen. Let’s go and eat ramen.” Prince Seungyoun firmly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo grinned victoriously. “Okay, if you say so my prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo took Prince Seungyoun in some hole in the wall ramen shop. He has a knack for discovering these secluded restaurants that serve amazing food and Prince Seungyoun always trusts his judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how about ice cream, Prince Seungyoun?” Seungwoo asked as they walked back to their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the cotton candy one…” Prince Seungyoun answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then just wait for me in the car, this will take just a few minutes.” Seungwoo handed the keys to Prince Seungyoun before entering the ice cream shop they’ve passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungwoo got back to the car, he handed Prince Seungyoun his ice cream while he took a scoop of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always like eating toothpaste?” Prince Seungyoun commented as he scrunched his nose at Seungwoo’s choco mint ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t taste like that.” Seungwoo chuckled. “It’s delicious.” He takes one more scoop before putting the cup down to start the car. “Why don’t you try it, my prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m not really a fan of it.” Prince Seungyoun profusely shook his head. Like a child, he put his feet up on the seat and continued eating his ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun was done with his ice cream when he noticed that Seungwoo’s ice cream was starting to melt. Without thinking twice, he took the cup, scooped some ice cream and offered it to Seungwoo who was still driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo was taken aback at first but he opened his mouth to eat the ice cream. “Thank you, Prince Seungyoun but it’s okay, I’ll just finish it when we get to the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s melting already… by the time we get home, it’ll be completely melted.” Prince Seungyoun reasoned as he took another scoop and fed it to Seungwoo. He kept on feeding Seungwoo until they finished the ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Seungyoun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft. It’s just the two of us, when will you stop calling me like that?” Prince Seungyoun asked annoyed, he had been telling Seungwoo for years now to drop his title whenever it’s just the two of them but Seungwoo never does it. And just like the other times, Seungwoo just answered him with a smile. “Anyways, I like spending time with you like this, Seungwoo hyung. We should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seungwoo hyung, where are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m at the Palace Library, finishing some papers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds boring, let’s go watch a movie…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prince Seungyoun, aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s so whiny and annoying. She’s already planning the wedding what the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I left her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prince Seungyoun, you ditched your date again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen won’t like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s the twelfth candidate, we are running out of options for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When will my mother get that my love life isn’t something she can dictate </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and you are even helping her screening the background of the candidates. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I a thesis project to all of you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m a Royal Adviser, my prince, it’s part of my job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen just wants what is best for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she wants what is best for me then </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she should have known by now who I really want by now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should know too!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I honestly don’t know my prince, mind telling me who?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“CGV cinema, I’ll be waiting till 9pm…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if you are not here, I’m watching the movie alone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun changed the subject and didn’t wait for Seungwoo to answer before ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Seungwoo abandoned the papers he needed to finish and quickly drove off to meet the prince. Prince Seungyoun would always come first to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun was called into the Queen’s study one afternoon and he wasn’t even surprised to see Seungwoo inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a dinner date tomorrow with the finance minister’s son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we have a camping trip tomorrow?” Prince Seungyoun turned to Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can always schedule it some other time, my prince.” Seungwoo politely answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we are doing it tomorrow. I’m not going to that dinner date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun!” The Queen scolded his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the minister’s son, he is an obnoxious prick just like his father. I don’t want to waste my time on him.” Prince Seungyoun frankly answered his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen looked at the Royal Adviser and Seungwoo quickly understood it. He bowed to the two royalties before leaving the Queen’s study to give them their privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun, when will you take these dates seriously. You are at the right age to get married. Your brother is getting married next year, we need to start finding you, your fiance too.” The Queen explained but Prince just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, mother. I don’t care if you disown me. I’m not going to let you dictate who I’ll be marrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun, it’s part of your responsibility as the prince of this kingdom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually not. It’s just a sick old tradition that you old folks can’t let go of. Marriage should be about love and not because of how much the families would benefit out of it. You are wasting your time on me mother. I’d rather go on that camping trip with Seungwoo hyung than waste my time on your scheduled dates.” Prince stood up and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen tiredly sat down. Prince Seungyoun had always been the hard headed child. She just didn’t thought, her son would argue with her about this either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Seungwoo… it’s always gonna be Seungwoo</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen isn’t dumb, she watched them all grow and she saw how the younger prince always treats his Royal Adviser with utmost fondness and Seungwoo also had always have a soft spot for Prince Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen also knew that Seungwoo was already developing feelings for the prince too. The Queen just let him be because he is good at his job and Seungwoo never crosses the line. But Prince Seungyoun was too infatuated with Seungwoo that he wouldn’t pay attention to anyone but him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after the camping trip, the Queen asked for Seungwoo. She needed to keep Prince Seungyoun’s number one cause of distraction away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for me, my Queen?” Seungwoo greeted the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo, you’ve always been the responsible and logical one. You are always quick in seeing the reasons behind my decisions so I am hoping that you would understand me with this. I know you are aware of Prince Seungyoun’s special affection towards you and I realized that as long as you are here, he will not take the dates I’ve set up for him seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo’s eyes widen at the Queen words, of course he knew about Prince Seungyoun’s feelings towards him, the prince isn’t exactly subtle and Seungwoo feels the same way too but Seungwoo knows his place and he is aware that they can never be together in that way. All these years, Seungwoo suppressed his feelings, he was content in just staying by the Prince’s side. He never thought that the day would come that the Queen would ask him to leave. The Queen was right though, he understood where the Queen was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand my Queen. I will leave the palace before the sun rises tomorrow.” Seungwoo had his head down, trying to not let his emotions show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen stood up and took Seungwoo’s hand. “This is hard for me too, Seungwoo. I’ve raised you like my own son.” The Queen put an envelope in Seungwoo’s hands. “Take this, live comfortably. I still want what is best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Queen, since this might also be the last time I’ll see you, may I call you what I always called you when I was a kid?” Seungwoo lifted his head up to face the Queen, the tears brimming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, what you are asking of me now is nothing compared to what you have done for me. If it weren’t for your kindness, I wouldn’t be here now. I owe you my life. Thank you for everything mom. Please take care of yourself too.” Seungwoo tried to smile as his tears finally fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen couldn’t hold back her tears too. She wrapped his arms at the child he raised. She never regretted taking Seungwoo into her care but the responsibilities of being royalty must come first. It was hard to let Seungwoo go but she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo was walking back to his room when he bumped into Prince Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hyung…” Prince Seungyoun happily greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already late my prince, you should be taking your rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill, I know. I’m on my way back to my room now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun…” Seungwoo called again. “Seungyoun…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft but Prince Seungyoun heard it and his face light up with joy. “Call me that again hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of talking Seungwoo just took his time staring at him because he didn’t know when he'd see him this close again. He sighed dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, is there something wrong?” Prince Seungyoun asked because he thought that Seungwoo wasn’t being his usual self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing my prince, you should go back to your room now.” Seungwoo bowed to the prince and started walking away but five steps in and he found himself turning back and pulling Prince Seungyoun into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘One last time’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo tightened his hug on the younger prince. “Please take care of yourself, my Younie.” he whispered into Prince Seungyoun’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun hasn’t recovered from the shock yet when Seungwoo pulled away and ran off. Prince Seungyoun was left there confused at Seungwoo’s actions. He was already planning to have a serious talk with the other tomorrow, for now he needs to calm his heart down…. it’s beating too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the gloomy face so early in the morning, Yohan?” Prince Seungyoun commented as he saw his bodyguard waiting for him by his car. He looked around looking for Seungwoo’s car that usually waits for him too, unless he needed to go to the university first. “Did Seungwoo hyung left already for the university.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan looked at him in confusion. “Prince Seungyoun, do you not know? Seungwoo hyung left the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Running some errand for my mother again? Do you know when he’ll be back then?” Prince Seungyoun innocently asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Prince Seungyoun. Seungwoo hyung resigned. He left the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan, what are you talking about? He grew up here, why would he leave?” Prince Seungyoun eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing my usual jog earlier and I saw him. He has his suitcases with him and he told me that he already resigned from being your Royal Adviser and that he is leaving the palace for good.” Yohan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous Yohan, that’s impossible. Seungwoo will not leave just like that.” Prince Seungyoun was shaking his head in disbelief as he recalled what happened last night in his head. “He will not leave me…” he said in a whisper as he looked for any sign of a lie in Yohan’s face but the other was just as confused as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun ran back inside and quickly headed to Seungwoo’s room. The palace maids were about to enter the room but Prince Seungyoun stopped them. He went inside and searched every cabinet but aside from clothes that Seungwoo wears as the Royal Adviser and his car keys, almost all of his personal belongings were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun…” The palace maid answered but they don’t really know what to say. They were just tasked to clean Seungwoo’s abandoned room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?!” Prince Seungyoun screamed, scaring the palace maids. “No one enters or touches his room until I say so!” he commanded before marching off to where his parents were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun uncaringly barges into the King’s study where his parents are along with Wooseok. It was a Monday and Wooseok doesn't have classes on Mondays because it was the time he joins his father for meetings as the future king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun, why are you here? Aren’t you gonna be late for class?” Prince Wooseok said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Seungwoo hyung?” Prince Seungyoun demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Youn?” Prince Wooseok cluelessly looked at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know either? Seungwoo hyung is not here, he resigned and left the palace. Where did you send him away?!” Prince Seungyoun turned accusingly to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was his decision Seungyoun. He is getting tired here, he wanted to explore more of the world beyond this palace and his responsibilities here.” The Queen answered but Prince Seungyoun was having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting tired? You really think, I'll believe that? Seungwoo hyung will not leave like that without even telling me or Wooseok hyung about it. You must have pushed him away. Why? What did he do?! What did YOU do!” Prince Seungyoun screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun! Don’t raise your voice at your mother like that! We have no idea where Seungwoo is going, he didn’t tell us.” The King finally spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell me? Fine, I’ll find him myself!” Prince Seungyoun stomped out of there and ran to his car with Yohan in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youn…” Prince Wooseok tried to call his brother back but he knew that nobody could really stop his brother right now. He turned to his parents instead, trying his best to keep his temper in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not enough? Is controlling my life not enough that you have to control Seungyoun and Seungwoo too? Why can’t you just leave them alone and be together? They love each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Wooseok…” The Queen tried to calm his older son, she expected them to lash out like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend like you don’t know mother, isn’t that the main reason why you threw Seungwoo out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun can’t just be with anybody. He has responsibilities to this kingdom. Seungyoun is a prince and Seungwoo is… a nobody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?! You raised him!” Prince Wooseok slammed his hands on the table. “Seungwoo has done nothing but live up to the responsibilities you pushed his way. He always put me and Seungyoun first than himself. He always did his best to be honorable for this family, so people won’t question why you raised him. I know he owes you his life, but this? as payment for that… it's too much! You are not just taking away his happiness, you are also taking away Seungyoun’s…your own son’s happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok, you are the future King. You know how traditions are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Traditions are important but that doesn't mean you can’t change it. We are no longer in the medieval times, there is no need for arranged marriages anymore. We are your sons not just any business or political deal. I already let you have your way with my life but if you think I’ll just stay quiet and let you ruin Seungyoun’s happiness, you are wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Seungwoo really loves Seungyoun then why did he give him up just like that?” The Queen challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are kidding me now, right?” Prince Wooseok scoffed. “Seungwoo is the most selfless person I know. He loves you like his own mother, he will sacrifice his happiness if it means your happiness. You probably also made him feel like no matter what he does, he will never be good enough for Seungyoun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Wooseok! There is nothing we can do anymore. Seungwoo already left and he didn’t tell us where he was going.” The King explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are both unbelievable, how can you throw Seungwoo out just like that?” Prince Wooseok was shaking his head as he stared at his parents. He always thought that they treat Seungwoo like a family but in the end politics and tradition stood in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok exited the room and quickly instructed Jinhyuk to contact anyone who can help find Seungwoo. He also called Yohan to check and remind him to take care of his younger brother. He knows that Seungyoun is probably distraught and panicking but he will not stop looking for Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s already past ten and Prince Wooseok was worried because Prince Seungyoun isn’t home yet. A few more minutes and Yohan finally came in with the prince lying unconscious behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Prince Wooseok rushed to his brother’s side as Yohan took him to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun passed out while we were at the park. He hasn’t taken any proper meals the whole day.” Yohan explained to the older prince as the royal physician rushed to check up on Prince Seungyoun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Prince Seungyoun stirred awake and although disoriented, he quickly figured out that he was back in the place. He pushed the doctors away with the little strength he has and got off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun what are you doing? Get back to your bed.” Prince Wooseok tried to stop the younger prince but the other just ran to their parents room. Prince Wooseok quickly followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Prince Seungyoun reached his parents room, he weakly kneeled in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything. I won’t ask why, I won’t cause any trouble. I’ll do anything you want, just please…please make Seungwoo come back here. Please…. please… I love him…please bring him back.” He was trembling and barely could keep himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok ran to his brother and helped him. “Youn, let’s get you back to your room first. You need to eat. Let’s talk about this tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hyung. Please help me convince them to take Seungwoo back. Hyung… please…please… please…” Prince Seungyoun continued pleading to his older brother until he once again loses consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok scooped his brother up and carried him back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun never stopped looking for Seungwoo but it’s hard to find someone who doesn’t want to be found. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and just like that a year has passed but Prince Seungyoun was never the same again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one saw Prince Seungyoun's genuine smiles again. He kept his promise and did all his duties without causing trouble hoping that the King and Queen will finally tell him where Seungwoo was. Prince Seungyoun changed a lot, he stopped being that fun and mischievous prince everyone used to know. He became reserved and aloof, he rarely even spent time with his cousin, Prince Hangyul anymore. After his classes, he would just go straight back to the palace and lock himself in his room. Almost every night, he would cry himself into sleep in his brother’s arm whenever Prince Wooseok checked up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok just stepped out of his brother’s room, who once again cried himself to sleep, when he saw the Queen waiting outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he asleep already?” The Queen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Prince Wooseok shortly answered, he was about to walk back to his room too but decided to turn to his mother. “I hope you are happy now, this is what your selfish decision did to my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did what I had to, eventually he will forget about him and be okay again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When? It's already been a year but he is still as devastated as he was the first day he found out that Seungwoo left him. You ruined him, mother. Once I officially become the King, I’ll do anything… I’ll banish him from the palace if that’s the only way he will be free and finally be with Seungwoo. I’ll do anything to bring back my happy Younie. Unlike you, his happiness will be my top priority.” Prince Wooseok stated before leaving his mother alone outside Prince Seungyoun’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Eunsang, it’s been so long.” Prince Wooseok greeted his cousin who he hasn’t seen for three years. “You didn’t even come to my wedding, I’m hurt.” he pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The future king shouldn’t be pouting like that, it’s deadly.” Prince Eunsang laughed at the elder. “I’m sorry hyung, things really got hectic in France. I just got back earlier this month and I had to go straight to Busan, I only got my free time now so I immediately visited you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy yourself at Montpellier at least?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes hyung, thank you for backing me up with mom and dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Eunsangie.” Just then, there’s a knock on the door followed by Minhee’s voice. Prince Wooseok told him to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are the folders that you were asking for, Prince Wooseok.” Minhee put the folders down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Minhee. By the way Prince Eunsang this is Kang Minhee, Prince Seungyoun’s Royal Adviser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Royal Adviser? Where is Seungwoo hyung?” Prince Eunsang asked in pure curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok and Minhee shared a look before Minhee excused himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something bad happened hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo left the palace a year ago, we’ve been looking for him but nothing ever comes up. Seungyoun… Seungyoun was devastated.” Prince Wooseok shook his head in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Seungyoun is, they were super close. Wait, if Seungwoo hyung is not here then it might really be him!” Prince Eunsang exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Eunsang? You saw him?!” the door opened with Prince Seungyoun rushing to Prince Eunsang, he heard what the other said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was passing by Gijang-gun last week when I saw him. I was running late for my schedule, so I wasn’t able to stop and greet him but I really think it might be him.” Prince Eunsang recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need the exact place, Eunsang…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilgwang-myeon Younie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun didn’t even let Prince Eunsang finish. He hugged the other and said thank you before happily running out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Seungyoun…” Prince Wooseok called for his brother but Prince Seungyoun was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry hyung, should I have not said it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Eunsang, it’s been a year since I last saw him smile like that. I’m just worried, what if he still can’t find Seungwoo there.” Prince Wooseok sighed, silently hoping his brother would finally find Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungjoo, I need you to prepare the helicopter, I need to go to Busan. I am on my way there right now.” Prince Seungyoun ordered as he got on the phone with the Royal Pilot quickly after leaving his brother and Prince Eunsang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan, tell Minhee to rent a car for me, have it ready as soon as we landed. I don’t want to use any palace cars, it’s too conspicuous… we need to lay low.” The prince then instructed his personal bodyguard as they both made their way to the helipad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we suddenly going to Busan, Prince Seungyoun?” Yohan curiously asked after he called Minhee about Prince Seungyoun’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cousin saw Seungwoo hyung in Gijang-gun just last week. Last week Yohan! There’s a high chance that he is still there.” Prince Seungyoun explained and now Yohan quickly understood the urgency in the prince’s actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan can literally feel the prince buzzing in excitement as they boarded the helicopter. It was also the first time in a long time that he saw Prince Seungyoun’s eyes twinkle and a genuine smile on his face. Yohan can’t help but wish that they’ll finally be able to find Seungwoo, he wants Prince Seungyoun to be his happy self again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that surprised Yohan that day was when the prince asked for the car keys. Ever since Seungwoo left, Prince Seungyoun had never driven his car again. It made Yohan smile, seeing the prince getting back to his favorite habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan was on the phone with Prince Eunsang as the other was describing to Prince Seungyoun the area where he saw Seungwoo. Prince Seungyoun was driving around the Ilgwang-myeon area for almost an hour now but still no sign of Seungwoo but the prince would not give up that easily. He will scout the place until nightfall if he has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun!” Yohan suddenly exclaimed as he spotted a familiar face from a distance, immediately pointing it to the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun parked the car at a distance and with bated breath he stared at the figure that Yohan was pointing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Seungwoo hyung right?” Yohan carefully asked. The person only has his side to them, so they had to stare at it to verify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the man turns towards their direction…looking towards the highway and this time Prince Seungyoun and Yohan can clearly see his face. It was definitely Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s him! Prince Seungyoun we finally found him!” Yohan was elated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He watched as little children surrounded Seungwoo and the other adoringly smiling at the kids in return. He seemed to be listening carefully to whatever the kids were animatedly talking about. Seungwoo looked so happy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>he looked so free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to him, Prince Seungyoun…” Yohan was already unbuckling his seatbelt, eager to meet Seungwoo again but suddenly Prince Seungyoun started driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yohan quickly puts on his seat belt again as the prince speeds up. He glanced at the Prince in confusion. “Prince Seungyoun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Sungjoo, tell him that we are on our way back.” Prince Seungyoun ordered and of course Yohan had to follow no matter how confused he was on what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> ***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the palace, Prince Seungyoun headed straight to his room and locked himself there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t find Seungwoo?” Prince Wooseok asked Yohan after he saw his brother entered his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did…” Yohan was still confused at what happened, Prince Seungyoun was quiet the whole trip back to the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Then why is Seungyoun like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know, my prince. We saw Seungwoo hyung, I was so sure it was him. I told Prince Seungyoun that we should get out of the car and greet him but Prince Seungyoun suddenly drove away.” Yohan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Seungyoun say anything about it?” Prince Wooseok asked and Yohan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Yohan, you can go and take your rest now. I’ll deal with my brother.” Prince Wooseok dismissed the other. Yohan bowed to the prince and took his leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok, although baffled, knocked on Prince Seungyoun’s room. “Youn, it's me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, hyung…” It’s not that loud but Prince Wooseok heard a sob after Prince Seungyoun said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younie, talk to me… please?” Prince Wooseok tried again. It took a few more minutes but Prince Wooseok finally heard the lock undone. He quickly slid inside and there he saw his brother crying on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok gave Prince Seungyoun a hug first before wiping the tears on his face. Prince Seungyoun only let his facade fall when he was with Prince Wooseok. He was never afraid to let Prince Wooseok see his vulnerable side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Yohan said you saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did…'' There was a bittersweet smile on Prince Seungyoun’s face as he seemed to recall that moment. “It looked like he had grown close to the kids there. Maybe he teaches them…you know him, he loves teaching kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, he loves volunteering at the orphanage whenever his schedule would permit it.” Prince Wooseok recalled too. “But why didn’t you talk to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun bit his lower lips, trying to hold back his tears but it still fell on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks so happy…” Prince Seungyoun tried to smile but his lips just trembled. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I realized that I can’t be selfish enough to drag him back here and tie him to all the responsibilities in the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks so happy being free hyung. I don’t want to ruin it for him.” Prince Seungyoun buried his face on his brother’s chest as he completely broke down. He loves Seungwoo so much but it looks like he really has to let the other go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Youn? You are in love with him. Why don’t you try and talk to him, see if you two can work something out…” Prince Wooseok asked but Prince Seungyoun shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… I can’t do that to him. You know how selfless he is, when it comes to us. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, he will still put me first. I can’t…” Prince Seungyoun spoke between his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Younie…” Prince Wooseok can’t do anything more but hug and comfort his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, Prince Seungyoun had stopped looking for Seungwoo. He ordered Yohan not to contact Seungwoo and to not tell anyone where they found him. Prince Seungyoun got back to his distant self but this time it's much worse. He immediately shuts down Prince Wooseok whenever the other would try and talk him into talking to Seungwoo. He avoided anything that reminded him of Seungwoo but every night he still locks himself in his room and cries himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything mother?” Prince Wooseok asked his mother. The Queen had entered his study ten minutes ago but just took a seat on one of the couches and kept on sighing, it irked Prince Wooseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun…I miss my cheerful and mischievous Seungyounie. He changed so much, he barely talks to me anymore.” The Queen admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok snorted at that, he left whatever he was doing on the table and sat across his mother. “You took away his happiness, you broke him, mother and you expect him to be the same?” he brutally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only doing what I think was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up until now, you think your decision was right?” Prince Wooseok crossed his legs and folded his arms, challenging the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen took a deep breath. “But will the kingdom be accepting of Seungwoo and Seungyoun together? You may not believe it, but I adore Seungwoo too like a son. I am protecting him too from the brutal judgement of others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok smiled, it seemed like the Queen was changing his mind. “You raised him and he grew up into a fine man. I’ve never met anyone who dislikes Seungwoo. He earned the respect of anyone he came across with. So what if he was an orphan, everyone can’t contest how he earned his title. Everyone can see how much he deserved to be a Royal Adviser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen stared at his eldest son like she was in deep thought. Prince Wooseok's smile only grew wider, he knew he already won his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> ***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun was walking towards his car, he skipped breakfast once again and was just planning to get coffee outside the university before his morning class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Prince Seungyoun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun stopped in his tracks, almost dropping his phone in shock when he heard that voice. He looked at the person who spoke and he was half convinced that he was still sleeping and this was just a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan said you don’t like driving your car anymore, so I volunteered to drive today.” there was that smile that Prince Seungyoun missed so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan was holding the car door open for him and Prince Seungyoun absentmindedly got inside. It wasn’t until Seungwoo started driving that the Prince seemed to have a grasp of reality. Seungwoo is back and he was the one driving the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Prince Seungyoun finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you to the university.” Seungwoo nonchalantly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why are you here? Why did you come back?” Prince Seungyoun asked one question after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, forget that…nevermind” Prince Seungyoun took it back before Seungwoo could even answer. “Yohan, next time don’t let anyone drive my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan looked at the prince through the dashboard mirror, once again confused at the prince’s reaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t he happy to see Seungwoo hyung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they reached the university, Prince Seungyoun was out of the car in a flash. Yohan had to run to catch up to him because he didn’t expect the prince to just suddenly get out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungyoun, aren’t you happy that Seungwoo hyung is back?” Yohan asked as they walk through the hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you not to tell anyone where we found him?” Prince Seungyoun glanced at his bodyguard accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t!” Yohan had his hands in the air. “You know I value your trust more than anything else. I swear I didn’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun stared at Yohan, checking if he was lying. Once he was convinced that the other was telling the truth, he took his phone out and called his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Prince Seungyoun quickly asked the moment Prince Wooseok answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is about Seungwoo, I have nothing to do with it. I was just as surprised as everyone else when I saw him this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay maybe I told mother that Eunsang saw him in Gijang-gun but that’s it, I swear that’s it.” Prince Wooseok admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What does mother want from him now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?” Prince Wooseok said back but all Prince Seungyoun could do was sigh. “Wait, let me guess…you are not talking to him..” Another sigh was Prince Seungyoun answered and Prince Wooseok gave him a warning tone. “Seungyoun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My class is about to start hyung, I need to go…” Prince Seungyoun was shutting down his brother once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I know for a fact that your class isn’t going to start yet, it’s still early. Younie, you know you can’t keep ignoring him right?” Prince Wooseok reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can and I will. Goodbye hyung.” Prince Seungyoun ended the call before his brother could say something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun was somehow thankful that he didn’t see Seungwoo for the rest of his day at the university. Although when they were about to go home, Seungwoo suddenly appeared from nowhere and got into Prince Seungyoun’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan was the one driving this time. Seungwoo was at the passenger’s seat while Prince Seungyoun pretended to be busy on his phone the whole ride back to the palace. Just like that morning, Prince Seungyoun got out of the car immediately after reaching the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun was working on his laptop when someone knocked on his door. Unlike his brother, Prince Seungyoun preferred working and studying in his own room instead of the designated office for him in the palace. He lifted his head and waited for the person knocking to say who he was but his bedroom door opened and Seungwoo walked in with coffee and his favorite chocolate moist cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo put the tray down and just stood there while Prince Seungyoun was unknowingly watching his every move. Seungwoo bit his lower lip before speaking. “I’m sorry if I left without saying anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care…” Prince Seungyoun cut off whatever Seungwoo was about to say and without batting an eyelash the prince continued. “Please leave, I’m trying to finish this and take those out… I am not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun could see some hurt flash on Seungwoo’s eyes but the other still smiled. “I am your Royal Adviser, my prince, let me help you with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Minhee is my Royal Adviser now and I prefer doing this alone so please get out of my room. I am busy.” Prince Seungyoun said, giving Seungwoo one last look before turning his attention back to his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for interrupting you, my prince.” Seungwoo bowed, grabbed the tray and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun took out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in once the door shut after Seungwoo’s exit. His heart was hammering the whole time, he was surprised that he was able to put on a calm front.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok entered the room where Seungwoo was talking with Minhee, he was still catching up on work for the entire year that he was gone. Prince Wooseok asked Minhee to take a break first while he had a talk with Seungwoo. The prince just got back from his trip with Prince Eunsang, that’s why he only got to interrogate Seungwoo now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Seungyoun still giving you a hard time?” Prince Wooseok asked. It’s been a week since Seungwoo got back but Prince Seungyoun was firm on ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo smiled at the prince. “It’s okay. I kinda deserve it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is it true that mother is the one behind your return. Did she at least apologize for kicking you out in the first place? I hope you made her apologize first!” Prince Wooseok smirked, happy and excited at the thought of his mother, THE QUEEN apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo laughed. “It was kind of awkward having the Queen apologize but she did and honestly she didn’t kick me out, it was more of asking a favor.” he explained, Prince Wooseok rolled her eyes at that…trust Seungwoo to always defend the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you adore her and have high respect for her but what she did was wrong. Also you should have told me the moment she asked you to leave. I could have done something to avoid all of this mess. I can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about it. I thought I was your best friend!” Prince Wooseok whined. “You even missed my wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo scoffed. “It’s not like you were really excited for your wedding to the princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Wooseok rolled his eyes once again. “Don’t even remind me of that, I didn’t even know how to deal with Yohan after that. Yohan wasn’t there that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You really think he’ll go and watch the love of his life, marry someone else. I am actually surprised Yohan is still here.” Seungwoo commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure, he was so worried about Seungyoun’s reaction if he ever left that's why he didn’t. And what about you, you left Seungyoun… were you ready too to see the love of your life marrying someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At that time, I felt like I didn’t have a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have fought for him.” Prince Wooseok honestly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I could but I don’t want to cause trouble to the Royal family especially the Queen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so selfless Seungwoo? I wished you put Seungyoun’s and your happiness first and let me deal with those pointless traditions. Your leaving broke Seungyoun, Swoo… he changed a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, don’t worry I am trying my best to put a smile on his face back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you start with telling him what you really feel. You’ve been hiding it for so long, it’s about time for you to be completely honest with it.” Prince Wooseok advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Seungwoo smiled widely. “I have a plan, the Queen and I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mother?” Prince Wooseok had his eyebrows raised, highly intrigued with the Queen’s participation in it. “Well it looked like mother is making up to the two of you big time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope it all works out in the end. I missed my Younie so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe my brother didn’t see how whipped you are for him. Anyways, I’m so happy to see you back Swoo… don’t ever do that again or I’ll forever revoke your best friend card.” Prince Wooseok threatened. The two hug it out before the prince left Seungwoo to go back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go to Sao Paulo and represent the Royal Family. The celebration will last for two weeks. Don’t worry you don’t have to stay there for the rest of the celebration. Your presence will only be needed at the opening and the last day of the event. You can go and explore Brazil in between, I had our retreat house in Paraty ready for your stay. Seungwoo will accompany you for the trip.” The Queen told his younger son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo? Didn’t I ask you already to let him go. I’ll do anything, marry me off to someone else...I don’t care. Just please let Seungwoo do whatever he wants to do. Let him be free.” Prince Seungyoun begged his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen hides a smile. “This will be his last errand for the Royal Family. After this trip, I will let him do whatever he wants to do, just like what you were asking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you keep your word mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will and I hope you stop ignoring him too.” The Queen teased before letting Prince Seungyoun off to go back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from two bodyguards, it was really just the two of them. Yohan couldn’t come because he suddenly came down with a flu a day before their departure. At first Prince Seungyoun was still keeping his distance from Seungwoo but he realized that it was Seungwoo’s last errand and it might be his last time to be with him, so might as well spend it comfortably with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last time, Prince Seungyoun was ready to break down his walls and let himself be free too. He decided to make the most of his time with the person he loved for years before he set Seungwoo free. For the last two weeks with Seungwoo, Prince Seungyoun was ready to bare his heart again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Prince Seungyoun… have a seat. I’m making pancakes.” Seungwoo smiled as he flipped the pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day after the start of the festivities and just like what the Queen said, he didn’t have to stay in Sao Paulo for the rest of the celebration. So now they are at the Royal Family’s vacation house in Paraty and they are free to do anything they want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing that? I’m pretty sure we have a chef.” Prince Seungyoun asked as he sat at the stool in front of Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you still remember but I can cook a perfect breakfast for you, my prince.” Seungwoo showed off with another perfect flip of the pancake. Completely hiding his shock that Prince Seungyoun was talking to him without a scowl on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember, it’s not that easy to forget.” Prince Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo’s eyes but the other was already looking at him with a tiny smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo continued cooking in silence and served Prince Seungyoun his breakfast. Seungwoo tried his best not to seem affected with the way Prince Seungyoun was staring at him the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want to do today, Prince Seungyoun?” Seungwoo asked as they finished their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda miss the falls…” Prince Seungyoun said. They always used to hike and spend hours at the waterfalls whenever they were at Paraty. They have a lot of memories there but this will be the first time that Prince Wooseok wasn’t with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo’s face broke out into a smile, the same memories filled up his head too. “I am really hoping you’d say that. I’ll have everything ready for our hike after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Prince Seungyoun happily smiled to himself. He will really make the most of this last trip with Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> ***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Prince Seungyoun and Seungwoo reached the stream after almost an hour of hiking, they eagerly took a plunge in the water. It was like they were back to their teenage years again. One of the reasons why they love having their vacation in Brazil was this, they are far away from the Kingdom and no eyes were judging their every move </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent hours and hours of just lazing around and playing at the waterfalls. It was like the past year didn’t happen. Prince Seungyoun was back to his old jolly self.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun and Seungwoo were sitting at the edge of a small waterfall, water running beneath their legs. They were resting and just enjoying the view from where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun…” Seungwoo spoke, catching the attention of Prince Seungyoun, the last time Seungwoo called him without his title was the night he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younie…” Seungwoo tried again and this time he reached for the prince’s hand. “I’m sorry for disappearing on you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun took his hand away from Seungwoo and rolled his eyes at him. “I’m having a good time right now, can you please not bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But are you not curious why I got kicked out of the palace?” Seungwoo’s voice was teasing and Prince Seungyoun was half glaring and half curious of what Seungwoo was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo took Prince Seungyoun’s hand again and held it tightly. “Because the Queen realized that you love me.” Seungwoo paused, enjoying the way Prince Seungyoun's eyes widened at what he said. “She knows you will never entertain and take all those dates seriously because you are too in love with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not…” Prince Seungyoun almost stuttered in defending himself, feeling too nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo smiled playfully, moving closer to the Prince. “There’s another reason…” Seungwoo took a moment to stare at Prince Seungyoun’s face before continuing. “The Queen knows that I am in love with you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been in love with you for so many years now, my prince. My Younie…” Seungwoo placed Prince Seungyoun’s hand where his heart was and just let the Prince feel the way it beats for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun let out a small gasp upon hearing the confession. His heart swelling in happiness seeing the sincerity in Seungwoo’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she was afraid, I’ll just have enough of suppressing my feelings and just take you away…” Seungwoo chuckled at the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you?” Prince Seungyoun challenged him. “You could have just taken me with you instead of leaving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, maybe I should have done that. Maybe that’s what I’m doing now.” There’s a glint of mischief on Seungwoo’s eyes. “Only this time, I have the King and Queen’s blessings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun rolled his eyes at him. “You’re being too confident. You’ve hurt me. I’ve changed a lot. What if I don’t feel the same way anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I just have to keep on trying until you fall in love with me again…or until you fall for someone else.” Seungwoo gave him a tight-lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still stay even if I marry someone else?” Prince Seungyoun asked, his thought going to Yohan… of how Yohan still stayed even after Prince Wooseok got married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say that it won’t hurt but if Yohan can do it then I can too. Besides, I promised myself that I won’t leave your side anymore my Prince. I’m here to stay, Younie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoun stared at Seungwoo and the other just let him. Seungwoo is enjoying staring back at him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you for leaving me like that and you have to make up for all the days I cried myself to sleep missing you.” Prince Seungyoun demanded and Seungwoo happily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m tired of hurting and I…” Prince Seungyoun leaned closer, their faces were just inches apart. “I just really want this with you, Seungwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Seungyoun.” Seungwoo beat the prince to it but Prince Seungyoun won’t let him win easily, he was the first one to close the gap between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Seungwoo.” Prince Seungyoun happily connected their lips once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After enjoying each other's lips and a handful of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you’s’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungwoo thought it’s best to go home. He felt the prince trembled beside him and realized that they were soaking in the water for too long. Seungwoo stood up and got ready to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, my prince?” Seungwoo had a huge smile on his face as he extended his hands for Prince Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me go…” Prince Seungyoun was just as happy as Seungwoo was as he reached out for his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo held Prince Seungyoun’s hand tightly and together they jumped into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..<em>together they fall</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmmm maybe there's a Yocat sequel somewhere, someday. Hope Ryeonseung made you smile today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>